


Love in Sunshine

by anticsandshenanigans



Series: The Blood of the Covenant [6]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sex, love within a cluster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticsandshenanigans/pseuds/anticsandshenanigans
Summary: Will loves Riley, and Riley loves him, and this is exactly that.





	Love in Sunshine

Can you imagine what it is like to be one with another person? Not just close, not similar, but one. All of your differences and all of their differences meld and shift and disappear until you don’t know where you end and they begin. The only time most people feel this is when they are having sex with the one they love. In a cluster, you feel this constantly, the sense of ‘we.’ It is overwhelming and extraordinarily simple. When you can let it just be...when you can relax into being the same as and yet separate from another human being, much less seven other human beings, it becomes a brilliant kaleidoscope of emotions and experiences. 

And when the one you love is also a member of your cluster, well, things get just ridiculously magical. 

Will watches as Riley listens to her music through her headphones. Her blond hair shines in the sunlight from the window, a window they can finally have uncovered. He can feel the bass line in his veins as clearly as if he were wearing the headphones. She looks up, and her eyes meet his, and they’re lost in each other for long moments. His hand reaches to set her ipod down, but it’s her hand that moves. 

She is staggeringly beautiful to him, and in these moments when their hearts beat in unison, and they can feel their own breath leaving each other’s lungs, and he can feel the warmth of the sunshine on her skin, it becomes intoxicating. He stands, and walks over to her, and sits beside her, wrapping one arm around her. She leans into him, and as their skin touches, every shared nerve ending lights up. Riley is the best drug he’s ever taken, and he knows that it’s the same for her. Their shared experience is nothing like drugs, and yet it’s better than them. 

He trails his fingers down her arm, and feels her close her eyes and inhale. His hand reaches around to trail back up her belly, through her shirt, between her breasts. He feels the fabric under his fingertips, and her heart speeding up in his chest, and her gasp fills his lungs. He reaches her shoulder, and gently pulls off her cardigan, sliding his palm back down her bare arm. She turns and leans in to kiss him. Her lips on his makes his breath come harder, and his own heart speed up. He can feel his lips on hers, the way they’re slightly chapped. He can smell his own breath through her senses, and feel his own hand on the back of her neck, and his own. Her hand presses against his chest, her fingertips a little cool. Her lips are smooth, and light, and so soft. Their kiss deepens, and all they can tell from their shared experience is that it’s like falling down a well of sensation. 

Every touch of their skin sends shivers down their spines, every shared breath in between kisses, every time they press together and come apart makes their synapses fire with brilliant consequences. Riley pulls at his pants, and he slides his hand up under her skirt, and in seconds they join together in the most beautiful way. He can feel himself in her, both her on himself, and himself on her, and their shared experience blows him away. How can any one person feel this good? He watches her beneath him, watches her expressions, and feels her pleasure building in himself. God, she feels good enough that he could just explode at any moment, but he holds back, pushing to give her more than that. 

She caresses his back as his kisses her neck, her cool fingertips leaving an icy trail down his skin. His breath on her shoulder sends dizzying feelings of love and safety and need spiraling through him. Her need grows in his belly, and he feels his need pooling in hers, and the fire that holds them together strengthens and heightens until they both are crying out in the most decadent cacophony of fulfillment. 

Will feels his hand tremble slightly as his kisses Riley softly, and holds her to him. She laughs a little, and kisses his neck gently. They do not need words to tell each other what they feel, for they both already know.


End file.
